Here I will return
by Jay Legion
Summary: (ON HIATUS) This is a story divided in three parts, each with a new regeneration of the Doctor, starting with Nine. Starting with Rose and Jack, the Doctor arrives in one of the most unique systems in the entire universe, a place where he loves going, and where he loves coming back. This is the tragedy and love-story of the creature that is his exact opposite: the Frost Wolf.
1. Part 1: The Stowaway

**So this is the request of _rycbar15_, a Doctor Who-fic. We admit this is not the best fic we've ever written, but we hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway. Another DW-fic, about the 12th Doctor (with 10 in flashback-scenes), is in progress. Maybe we'll put that one up as well. ^-^ **

**Anyway, please fav/follow and r&r, of course! Thanks!**

* * *

**The Stowaway **

'Where are we?' Rose asked when the TARDIS had landed.

'And when are we?' Captain Jack asked.

'No idea yet,' the ninth Doctor said to Jack, 'But we're somewhere in the Yggdrasillian System….'

The three of them stepped outside.

'Looks more like a ship from Star Trek to me…' Rose said.

They looked around.

The TARDIS had landed in what appeared to be a clean, white hallway. Just up ahead, there was a large room, out of which a lot of clamour came.

It sounded like swords clanking against each other and a woman's voice yelling orders. The trio walked towards it, but not before Rose and Jack had put something warm on.

It was freezing cold there.

They looked down over the railing and found a training room.

Ten young men and women were being trained by ten, no, eleven others. The trainers were significantly different from the trainees.

For example, the trainers were all extremely pale with a vague blue shine, whereas the trainees all had red heads from the hard work. At the moment, they were all watching one trainer who was teaching one of the rookies some sword techniques.

The Doctor began to smile when he saw the trainer.

She had long blueish white curls, a snow-white skin with a blue gleam, blue lips, icy blue eyes and long pointy ears. Black dots formed a line under each of her eyes and a big scar ran vertically from her jaw up her cheek.

She had a dark blue, almost black headband with blueish white knots. She was wearing white pants, a white and grey shirt with dark blue arm pieces, black skin-tight gloves, a dark blue armour and dark blue boots. Also, a dark blue bracelet was fit around her right upper arm. A brown leather belt twisted several times around her waist and she had a black cloak with a feathered collar.

The sword she had in her hand was made out of a strange blueish white metal, almost the same colour as her hair.

'Oh, I just figured out where we are exactly,' he smiled, 'Welcome on board of the Isa, one of the seven flagships of Vanaheim.'

The trainer twitched her ears.

'Hold it,' she said with a raised hand. She looked around and then she saw the Doctor.

She stared at him.

Suddenly she turned around, blocked the attack of the rookie and growled deeply.

'I said, _hold it_,' she snarled.

In the meantime, Rose, Jack and the Doctor had entered the training room.

The strange woman walked towards them.

'What are you doing here?' she asked with a strong northern accent.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, looking quite fierce and stern. However, only seconds later, a smile brightened her face.

'It's so good to see you again, Doctor,' she smiled and hugged him tightly, 'I like your current looks.'

'You look gorgeous as ever, my sweet Frost Wolf,' the Doctor smiled, 'Do I get a kiss?'

'Of course,' the Frost Wolf said with a smile.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. When they let go of each other, they smiled once again, resting their foreheads against each other.

Then the Frost Wolf took a small step back.

'How have you been?' the Doctor asked.

'Oh, just the same as always,' the Frost Wolf shrugged, 'Who are your companions?'

'Oh, this is Rose Tyler and that's Captain Jack Harkness,' the Doctor said while pointing at them, 'Both human.'

'Welcome on board of the Isa, Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Thank you,' Rose smiled.

'So who are you and how do you know the Doctor?' Jack asked.

'I am the Frost Wolf, the primary Tracker of this ship,' the creature said, 'I am the last of my kind.'

'In an alternate universe you would have been my wife…' the Doctor mused softly.

'We would have been married and live happily ever after,' the Frost Wolf said with a weary smile.

'And in this universe?' Rose asked rather surprised.

'In this universe I have been dead for longer than I can remember,' the Frost Wolf said grim.

'Dead? But how can that be? We're talking to you. How can you be dead?' Rose asked astounded.

The Frost Wolf sighed.

'What defines a living being?' she asked.

'They breathe in one way or another. And they need nutrients,' Rose said, 'Mostly they also have a heartbeat.'

'I lack all of that,' the Frost Wolf said, 'I do not have a heartbeat. I do not need to eat or drink or breathe. I do not ever need to sleep or rest. I am dead in all aspects but one.'

'You can move and talk,' Rose said hesitant.

'I suppose 'undead' is a more accurate term….'

The Doctor said nothing. He just looked at his old love and thought of long ago, of the things that she had forgotten.

'Is everyone here like you?' Captain Jack asked.

'Undead, you mean?'

Captain Jack nodded.

'No. The ensigns over there are all living beings, and of course Queen Skadi on the bridge,' the Frost Wolf said.

She kept silent for a moment.

Then she asked, 'Say, Captain Jack… did you perhaps make a life form-scan before you left the TARDIS?'

'Yeah, I did…' Jack said a bit hesitant, which was nothing like him.

'And what did you find?'

'I found twelve life forms…' Jack said.

The Frost Wolf stared at him, her ears slightly twitching.

'So then I was right all along…' she muttered.

'Right about what?' Jack asked.

'I have a very good sense of hearing. I can hear Skadi's heartbeat up there, the ten ensigns' heartbeats over there, and your four heartbeats,' the Frost Wolf said, 'So that adds up to fifteen. However, I sometimes hear another one…. Somewhere, very vague. But that you saw twelve living beings on your scan, that proves that I was right….'

'But what's wrong, then?' Rose asked.

'There is someone aboard this ship who is not supposed to be here,' the Frost Wolf said, 'I have had that feeling for the past two years now, but Skadi never believes me. However, your presence, Doctor, proves that I was right. Something is wrong.'

The Doctor smiled.

'Of course,' he said, 'Why do you suppose this person here?'

'Probably to convince Skadi to join a side in the war.'

'What war?' Rose asked, but the icy creature ignored her.

She gave some orders to one of the trainers and then took the trio with her.

'Where are we going?' Rose asked.

'To the bridge. You are going to meet the Queen,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Oh, lovely,' the Doctor said, 'Haven't seen her in ages.'

'Twenty-five years.'

'Has it been that long?' the Doctor asked, 'Oh, then I also know what year it is. It's the year 22.253861, during the fifteen hundred seventy-ninth Interracial War.'

'Interracial war? What do you mean interracial?' Rose asked.

'That is what we call it when the seven Kingdoms of Vanaheim are at war with each other.'

'So is that then why you were training?'

'No,' the Frost Wolf said.

'But there's a war going on,' Jack said.

'Yes, but we are not fighting it. The seven Kingdoms of Vanaheim are at war with each other,' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'They always form two alliances, two sides. This time, King Frey attacked King Bragi. Queen Idun, Bragi's wife, joined her husband and Queen Freya joined her brother, Frey. They were joined by King Njörd and King Heimdall joined the other side. Our Queen, however, refuses to pick a side. She does not wish to either fight a close friend or her ex-husband, which whom she parted on good terms. Do you understand?'

'I think so…' Jack said hesitant.

'Good.'

'But then why are you guys training?'

'That is a rather dumb question, Captain. You are on a hunting ship. It is highest priority that every single one of our crewmembers is in best shape possible.'

'Oh, of course,' Jack said, 'To my defence, I had no idea this is a hunting ship.'

The Frost Wolf glanced at him and shrugged. They entered a lift and the Frost Wolf put a hand on a control pad.

'Which floor?' a voice asked.

'The bridge,' the creature said, 'Doctor, this is the 35th floor. You might want to keep that in mind.'

'Ah, yes, thank you,' the Doctor smiled.

'How many floors does this ship have?' Rose asked.

'Forty-two. Though the bottom five floors are filled with the engines. We count from top to bottom, in case you were wondering,' the Frost Wolf said with a slight smirk.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of the first part! We very much hope you liked it. And please, fav/follow and r&r! That makes us happy, and when we're happy we can write more. *hint-hint* ;)**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	2. To the Bridge and Down Again

**Here's a new chapter for our dear readers. We felt gracious and decided to go and upload already. We hope you'll enjoy and p****lease fav/follow and r&r, of course! Thanks!**

**You'll have to forgive us if Captain Jack is not as flirty as you'd expect, but the Frost Wolf is an undead ice creature, so you can imagine how receptive she'd be for flirting...**

* * *

A few moments later, they arrived at the top floor.

The four of them stepped out of the life and walked on the bridge.

'Don't we need permission to enter the bridge?' Rose asked smiling.

'You got it,' the Frost Wolf said dryly.

'We get permission from you?' Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes. Now wait here,' the creature said calmly, 'I need to speak with my Captain.'

The three people looked at each other, for a moment not knowing what to do.

'My Lady?' the Frost Wolf asked.

Skadi looked up. 'Yes?'

'The Doctor is here, my Lady. That proves me right.'

Skadi turned around and looked at the three strangers. The Doctor smiled and waved at her.

She beckoned him to come close.

'Hello Doctor,' Skadi said, 'What brings you here?'

'No idea yet,' the Doctor said, 'But apparently my dear Frost Wolf thinks there's someone aboard this ship who is not supposed to be here.'

'Yes, she told me…. Was she right?'

'It would appear so,' the Doctor said.

'And you and your companions are here to investigate it then, I suppose?' the Huntress asked with a raised eyebrow.

'If you will allow us,' the Doctor said and smiled.

* * *

'Did he just ask her for permission to investigate?' Rose softly asked Jack.

'Yeah, I heard it too…' Captain Jack said softly.

'He never does that,' Rose said.

'I know. What do you suppose is different about her?'

'It is not about her,' a voice with a strong northern accent suddenly said behind them.

'Ah! You scared me!' Rose said when she turned around and saw the Frost Wolf.

The creature simply smiled.

'If it's not about her, then why is he asking permission?' Jack asked.

The Frost Wolf looked at him for a moment, her head slightly tilted.

'Trespassers get killed,' she then said calmly.

'Killed?' Rose asked.

'Yes, killed. No exceptions.'

'So…?'

'So basically, the Doctor just saved your lives,' the Frost Wolf said, 'If the three of you were to go and investigate on your own, without permission of the Queen, you would be trespassers and killed instantly, no matter who you are.'

'No exceptions? That's harsh,' Jack said, trying to charm the icy creature with his smile, to no avail though.

The Frost Wolf stayed unmoved.

'It is what it is,' she said coolly.

'Wait a minute,' Rose said and spurted towards the Doctor.

'Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment?' she asked.

'Yes, of course,' the Doctor said, 'If Your Majesty will excuse me for a moment.'

Queen Skadi nodded.

'What's wrong, Rose?' the Time Lord asked.

'Did you know trespassers get killed?' Rose asked.

'Yes.'

'But that also includes that person down there.'

'Yes.'

'You knew? You knew that all along?' Rose asked upset.

'Rose Tyler, listen to me. Whoever trespasses on this ship will be killed. That's how it always has been and how it always will be. There is nothing I can do about it. I am not the highest authority here,' the Doctor said, holding the blonde's shoulders.

'Not the highest authority? The last of the Timelords is not the highest authority?' Rose asked smiling, 'Then who is? Skadi?'

'No. It's someone who doesn't know it,' the Doctor said, a sad gleam in his eyes.

'I don't follow.'

'We might as well get moving, Doctor,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Do we have permission to investigate then?' Captain Jack asked.

The Frost Wolf looked at the Doctor and smiled. The latter nodded.

'Okay, then let's go,' Jack said.

'Wait, doesn't it bother you?' Rose asked the Doctor.

'What doesn't bother me?'

'That whoever we're looking for, he or she is going to die today.'

'Of course it bothers me. But I can't do anything about it.'

'This trespasser will not just die,' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'This person will be executed.'

'Executed? Why?' Rose asked, even more upset than she already was.

'Whoever came here, his or her intentions are to convince Queen Skadi to join a side in the war. That means that he or she is trespassing in an act of war,' the Frost Wolf explained while taking the trio back to the lift, 'Trespassers get killed. Trespassers in an act of war are executed. Publicly. Whoever they are.'

'But that is unfair!' Rose exclaimed.

'So is death and so are many other things. Come on, we do not have all day,' the Frost Wolf said sternly and put her hand once again on the control pad, 'Lift override command until this exact voice tells you otherwise: go down one floor and stop there when these exact four people are inside the cabin.'

'Lift override command initiated,' the lift voice said, 'Going down one floor.'

A few seconds later, the doors opened again and the four of them stepped out.

'This is the second floor,' the Frost Wolf said, 'This is where the Captain's quarters are and mine as well.'

'Are we getting a tour?' Rose asked, smiling again.

'Yes. This is a big ship. You do not want to get lost. It could take days or even weeks before you would ever find someone again, that is if you do not starve to death first,' the ancient creature said, 'This ship is never the same twice. It is an ever-changing labyrinth. Only those who know where they are going can find their way.'

'An ever-changing labyrinth? Useful,' Jack said intrigued.

'Quite. No enemy has ever made it through. We find their bodies from time to time, or whatever remains….'

'That sounds horrifying,' Rose said, 'Doesn't it scare you? To find all those dead people?'

'Scare me? Rose Tyler, I have never been scared of anything,' the Frost Wolf said with an amused smile, but then became grim, 'When the day comes that I am scared, you do not want to be near. That day will come; I have no doubt about it. However, when and where? That is a mystery that only time can solve.'

All of them remained silent for several minutes, uncomfortable and slightly troubled.

The Doctor sighed soundlessly and thought of long ago, of the days his love could not remember. He silently wished the day would come that she would remember, but he also knew that the day she would remember, would be the day she would know fear again.

'Moving on,' the ancient creature said calmly, interrupting everyone's thoughts and the silence around them, 'We have a few more floors to see and investigate.'

* * *

**So that's the second chapter for y'all! We very much hope you liked it. And please, fav/follow and r&r! Reviews make us happy and happiness makes us write, so... ;)**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	3. The Search Begins

**So there's the next chapter for y'all! ****We hope you'll enjoy and p****lease fav/follow and r&r, of course! Thanks!**

* * *

Floor after floor followed, more than thirty floors down.

'Floor thirty-eight,' the lift voice said.

'There we are, the ensigns' floor,' the Frost Wolf said.

'This is where the ensigns sleep, right?' Captain Jack said.

'Correct.'

'So what are we waiting for?' he said enthusiastically, 'Let's go!'

He dashed off to the right.

'Wait, Jack!' the Doctor said.

Jack looked back. 'What is it?'

'These floors are laced with booby-traps,' the Doctor said, 'You have to be careful.'

'I think I'll be fine,' the Captain smiled.

'No, you will not,' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'You are human. There is no way you can spot Vanr traps. You would need extraordinary senses for that. And, as you are only human, you possess no such thing.'

'Booby-traps? Why are there booby-traps around here?' Rose asked.

'The ensigns put them here,' the Frost Wolf explained, 'It is mostly to prank each other and to keep them on their toes. Though they are not lethal to Vanir, the traps are certainly more than dangerous to any weaker form of life.'

'You're calling us weak?' Rose asked slightly offended.

'Yes. Compared to Vanir, anyway.'

'Oh….'

The Frost Wolf tilted her head slightly and looked at the blonde.

'I have offended you.'

'A bit, I suppose…' Rose said softly.

'I apologize,' the Frost Wolf said with a gentle smile, 'But, Rose Tyler, you must understand that a Vanr has a ten times longer lifespan than the average human being. Also, they have a much bigger stamina and a tougher skin. They are a lot harder to kill than humans.'

'I understand,' Rose said quietly.

'Good. Now let's go.'

The Frost Wolf turned left. She didn't even look the other way.

'Shouldn't we split up or something?' Captain Jack asked, 'That way we'll be done with this floor much quicker.'

'Did you listen to anything I just said?' the Frost Wolf asked, 'I told you, these hallways are laced with booby-traps. Do you really want to find an early grave?'

'I guess not….'

'Then do not ask stupid questions. Follow my exact footsteps if you want to get to the other end of the hallway in one piece.'

'How do you know where those booby-traps are?' Rose asked.

'I can smell them.'

'Like a dog?'

'More like a wolf,' the Doctor said smiling and put his hand on the Frost Wolf's shoulder.

'Come on, my beautiful, lead the way.'

The ancient creature smiled and walked down the hallway, carefully and precise placing each foot. After all, one wrong step could result in the obliteration of her company. She wasn't worried about herself at all. After all, _she_ was already dead.

She looked back.

The Doctor was the first behind her, then Rose Tyler, and Captain Jack Harkness closed the line. The Doctor smiled at her.

A memory flashed through her mind. She tried to hold onto it, but it slipped away again. She frowned and cursed softly.

'What is it?' the Doctor asked.

'Nothing,' the Frost Wolf muttered, 'I thought I remembered something, but when I tried to hold onto it, it slipped away, as always. I guess it was a memory from before I died.'

The Doctor said nothing at first.

'Why would you think that?' he then asked.

'I think it was a memory about you. Your smiling at me like that when I am looking back at you…. It is something I have seen before and not just from since I can remember. It is also from _before_ that, but I cannot seem to hold onto it….'

The Doctor smiled. 'Maybe it'll come back to you some day.'

'Can you not tell me?'

'No, my sweet Wolf, that would hurt too much.'

'That would hurt you or me too much?'

'I guess both.'

'It would hurt you to tell me something?' the Frost Wolf asked.

'If I would tell you, it would hurt you,' the Doctor said sadly, '_That_ would hurt me.'

'I see….'

They kept silent for a moment. Then the Frost Wolf looked forward again and walked down the hallway. She began pointing out doors.

'That is a janitor closet, just cleaning supplies and stuff like that. The next five doors lead to the men's bedrooms. That door goes to the men's common room.'

She stopped to listen for a moment. Her ears twitched slightly.

'Ah, good. There is one man in each room.'

Rose giggled a bit.

'Did you see?' she asked Jack, 'Her ears actually twitch when she's trying to listen to something.'

'Yeah, I saw,' Jack grinned.

'I can hear you perfectly, you know,' the Frost Wolf calmly remarked.

'Oh, right. Sorry,' Rose said, still smiling.

The Frost Wolf didn't answer. Instead, she pointed out the next rooms.

'That is the shared common room and the women's common room. They are both empty currently. Not surprising actually. After training, those pups often take a nap.'

'So then the next five doors are the women's bedrooms?' Captain Jack asked.

'Yes.'

They walked further down the clean white hallway. The Frost Wolf walked slowly, her ears twitching almost constantly.

'Can you hear something?' Rose asked.

'One heartbeat in each room,' the Frost Wolf said slowly, while she leisurely walked further, 'but… one more. One more heartbeat….'

'Where?' the Doctor asked.

'Right… there…' the ancient creature said and pointed at the janitor closet.

Jack tried to open the door. It would not budge.

'Why doesn't it open?' he asked.

'Hmmm… odd,' the Frost Wolf muttered, 'Those things are not supposed to be locked….'

She reached for the doorknob and tried to open it as well.

Again, the door did not budge. Not an inch.

The ancient creature perked her ears to listen to the heartbeat inside that closet. It was very weak and slow. She could also determine a shallow breath.

It was a young woman inside that thing!

'Gunnarsdottir!' she suddenly yelled.

A few seconds later, one of the doors opened and a young woman with tousled hair and a sleepy head came running out.

'Ma'am!' she said, jumping into attention.

'Gunnarsdottir, why is that closet locked?' the Frost Wolf asked demanding.

'Locked, ma'am?' the ensign asked surprised.

'Yes, locked. You heard me well. Now answer me.'

'I don't know, ma'am,' the ensign said nervously, 'I didn't lock it. I never come in there.'

'Then who cleans the rooms and the hallway?' the Frost Wolf asked.

'I thought it was Kirsten who's supposed to do that….'

'Kirsten who?'

'Oh, right, apologies, ma'am,' the young ensign said sheepishly, 'Kirsten Borsdottir, I mean.'

'Right…. Do you have the key to that door?' the Frost Wolf asked, getting slightly annoyed.

'Yes ma'am. Let me go and fetch it,' Elena Gunnarsdottir said and ran back into her room.

She returned a few minutes later with the key.

'Give it to me,' the Frost Wolf said, 'Then return to your room. I have no need for you anymore now.'

'Of course, ma'am,' the ensign said and saluted her superior.

Then she returned to her room, to fall asleep almost immediately again.

* * *

**We very much hope you liked this new chapter. So, please, fav/follow and R&R!**

**Also, any remarks, things that need fixing', just tell us and we'll see what can be done.**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	4. The Stowaway's Story

**Next chapter! We are very happy to see how many folks read our stuff! ****We hope you'll enjoy and p****lease fav/follow and r&r, of course! Thanks!**

* * *

The Frost Wolf took the key and put it in the lock. She turned it twice counter clockwise and half a turn clockwise.

The door opened.

The janitor closet was pitch-black.

'Don't these things have a light bulb?' Rose asked.

The Frost Wolf smiled and flicked with her fingers.

The light flickered a few time, but then went on.

In the back of the closet, there was a large pile of cloths and cloaks, covering a young woman.

'Oh my God!' Rose exclaimed and hurried towards her.

Jack and the Doctor came to see as well, immediately concerned about the fragile little Vanr.

'Are you alright?' Rose asked the young Vanr.

The creature blinked a few times.

'W-who are you?' she asked, barely audible.

'I am Rose,' Rose said, 'Don't worry, you're safe now.'

'O-okay…' the Vanr whispered, looking up at the Doctor and Jack.

'Who are you?' she asked them.

'Oh, I'm Captain Jack Harkness,' Jack said, 'Nice to meet you.'

'I'm the Doctor. Hello,' the Doctor smiled.

The Frost Wolf looked pensive at the young Vanr's face.

'Soldier, what is your name?' she asked.

'Are you serious?' Rose asked, 'She's exhausted, underfed and probably also dehydrated, and you are going to ask her name?'

'Of course,' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'I need to know who she is. She looks familiar to me, so I have seen her before. I cannot recall her name though.'

'It's alright, Rose,' the ensign smiled weakly, 'Thank you for your concern.'

They all kept silent for a moment.

'My name is Sigyn Sigurdsdottir,' the ensign said weakly.

'Sigyn Sigurdsdottir…' the Frost Wolf muttered, 'Yes, I remember you…. If only I remembered who was not on board initially…. Did you happen to be able to get a good look at your kidnapper?'

'No, ma'am, I'm sorry,' Sigyn whispered, 'Her face was covered and she rarely talked….'

'Ah, I see….'

'So what do we do now?' Jack asked.

'Get her to the bridge,' the Doctor said, 'Skadi needs to see this.'

'Are you kidding?' Rose asked in disbelief, 'It's freezing up there!'

'Then we'll have to take all those blankets and coats with us as well,' the Doctor said calmly.

'You can't be serious about that, right?'

'Of course I am. Right, Frost Wolf?'

The Frost Wolf nodded.

'We have to get back to the bridge as quick as possible,' she said sternly, 'My Queen has a sometimes quite irritating habit of not believing something until she has proof.'

Rose frowned, but helped the young Vanr up anyway.

'Jack, can you help?' she asked.

'Of course,' the dashing Captain smiled and lifted the Vanr up, carrying the young thing down the hallway.

The creature was too weak to protest about it.

The Frost Wolf once again leaded the way, sniffing out each booby-trap.

They entered the lift again.

'Lift override command ended,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Lift override sequence finished,' the lift voice said, 'Which floor?'

'The bridge.'

The lift instantly whizzed up to the bridge.

'Top floor,' the lift voice said calmly and the doors opened.

The Frost Wolf immediately rushed to her Queen and Captain.

'My Lady,' she said, 'we found the stowaway.'

'You did?' Skadi asked surprised, 'Who is it?'

'Well, it is not what I thought it would be at first,' the Frost Wolf said, 'It actually turns out that someone has been taking the stowaway's place and has been pretending to be one of us for the past two years.'

'Ah…. Makes sense, I suppose.'

'Captain Jack, if you please,' the Frost Wolf said.

Jack nodded and carried Sigyn to Queen Skadi.

'My Queen,' the Frost Wolf said, 'this unfortunate young Vanr has been locked up in a janitor closet for the past two years. She was kidnapped and replaced by some impostor, which, then, naturally has to be one of the female ensigns.'

'What is your name, ensign?' Skadi asked.

'My name is Sigyn Sigurdsdottir, my Queen,' the young Vanr whispered.

'Well then, Sigurdsdottir, do you happen to have seen the face of your kidnapper?'

'No, my Queen, I am sorry.'

'That is alright. My first officer will find out soon enough,' the Queen said with a smile.

The Frost Wolf nodded sternly.

'Shall I summon the ensigns to the bridge, my Lady?' she asked.

'Do whatever you think is necessary to find the culprit.'

'Thank you, my Lady.'

The Frost Wolf walked to her post and sent a message to the ensigns' floor.

'Attention to all ensigns,' she said, 'Report the bridge right away, all of you. NOW.'

* * *

A few minutes nothing happened.

Then the lift opened and ten young Vanir came out, immediately jumping into attention in a straight line.

'At ease,' the Frost Wolf said calmly while she walked towards them.

The ten men and women went to stand a bit more relaxed.

'So… you all are probably wondering why I have summoned you here so all of the sudden,' the Frost Wolf began.

The ensigns nodded.

'Well, it is rather simple actually…. One of you is not supposed to be here…. One of you has kidnapped an ensign and has taken this ensign's place. Furthermore, this person has also managed to alter the list of crewmembers, replacing this ensign's name with their own. Very crafty, that….'

'Permission to speak, ma'am?' one of the men asked.

'Drovitsch, you better have a very good reason to interrupt me….'

'Yes, ma'am, apologies, ma'am,' Drovitsch said nervously.

'Alright, go ahead,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Thank you, ma'am,' the young ensign said fretfully, 'I was wondering, ma'am, is it a man or a woman who has been replacing this ensign?'

'I was about to get to that point, young man,' the Frost Wolf said a bit annoyed, 'To return to my point…. The culprit happens to be … a woman.'

A sigh of relief went through the five men. At least they were not going to suffer further interrogation.

'Men, you may step back,' the Frost Wolf ordered calmly.

Five men stepped back as one, perfectly trained.

The Frost Wolf smiled slightly at that sight.

'As for you, ladies…' she said, 'One of you is not who she says she is…. Mind making it easy for me and yourself and confess?'

They all kept quiet.

The Frost Wolf pricked her ears, listening to each of their heartbeats. They were all racing, both from the running and from the nerves.

'If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to be nervous about,' she said calmly, 'Now tell me the truth.'

One by one, heartbeats began slowing down. They still kept quiet.

The Frost Wolf tilted her head slightly.

One of the ensigns was still not calming down. She looked calm, but the Frost Wolf could hear her heartbeat racing when she stared at the young Vanr.

'Tell me…' she then said slowly, 'Where are you all from? All of you, I mean. Drovitsch?'

'I'm from Hellmersheim, ma'am,' Drovitsch said.

'Ah. Next?'

'Tollstadt, ma'am,' the next man said.

'Uhûh … and you?'

'Tongstenvil, ma'am.'

'Mullheim, ma'am.'

'Dabarsheim, ma'am.'

'Right…. And you, ladies?'

'Angvil, ma'am.'

'Myulstenholm, ma'am.'

'Eleyenheim, ma'am.'

'Grimpenvil, ma'am.'

That was the nervous one.

'And you?' the Frost Wolf asked the last one.

'Weltenheim, ma'am.'

'Right.'

The Frost Wolf walked over to Captain Jack and Sigyn.

'Sigyn, where are you from?' she asked softly while bending over to the Vanr.

'Grimpenvil, ma'am,' Sigyn whispered.

The Frost Wolf smiled.

'That is what I thought,' she said, 'I know who kidnapped you, private.'

'You do?'

'Yes.'

'Oh….'

'Do not worry about it. Everything is going to be alright,' the Frost Wolf said reassuring.

Sigyn nodded weakly.

The Frost Wolf turned around.

'Well, ladies, I know who is lying here,' she said.

She turned to one of the officers on the bridge.

'Solvic, can you get me the complete list of crewmembers?' she asked.

'Yes, ma'am, right away,' Commander Solvic said and turned to his screens.

A few moments later, he came with a list.

'Let me see that…' the Frost Wolf muttered and read the list thoroughly, 'Well, that is odd…. No Sigyn…. Solvic, why don't you throw a decoder in there?'

'A decoder, ma'am?'

'Yes, that list has been tempered with. Fix it.'

'Of course, ma'am,' the officer said, 'Give me a few minutes.'

The Frost Wolf nodded calmly.

'Ma'am?' Drovitsch said, 'What are we waiting for, ma'am?'

'We wait until Solvic has decoded that list, Drovitsch,' the Frost Wolf said, 'You are good with decoding, right?'

'I believe so, ma'am.'

'Why don't you go help your Commander?'

'Yes, ma'am,' Drovitsch said and rushed to Solvic's side.

The Vanr seemed to be happy to get some help.

* * *

** So that was another chapter for our lovely readers. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	5. Truth and Punishment

**Please enjoy this brand new chapter, and please fav/follow and R&R. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Several minutes later, Drovitsch returned to the Frost Wolf with a new list.

'There you go, ma'am. The decoded list, as requested,' he said happily.

'Ah, thank you, Drovitsch,' the Frost Wolf smiled, 'Good work.'

She quickly scanned the list and as she suspected, the original list showed Sigyn Sigurdsdottir's name and the duped list did not.

'So… anyone interested in which names are not on both lists?' she asked.

The ensigns looked hesitant at each other, shyly nodding.

'An answer, if possible?' the Frost Wolf asked.

'Yes, ma'am,' the ensigns said, still slightly uncertain.

'I thought so.'

She tilted her head slightly, seemingly pensive.

'Jack, how are you holding up?' she then suddenly asked.

'Just fine,' Jack smiled, 'She weighs nothing.'

'Are you sure? You are looking a bit tired,' the Frost Wolf smiled.

'I suppose it would be nice if I could put her down for a moment….'

'Can you stand, my dear?' the Frost Wolf asked Sigyn.

'I … I think so, ma'am…' the young Vanr said softly.

'You sure?' Jack asked her.

'Yes.'

'Okay then. There you go,' Jack said and gently put her down.

She looked a bit queasy, but soon she managed to stand firm. Jack put a fur cloak around her to keep her warm.

'Come over here,' the Frost Wolf said calmly while holding out her hand.

Sigyn walked over to her, a bit shaky. She trembling put her hand in the Frost Wolf's hand.

'No reason to be nervous, little one,' the ancient creature said smiling.

Sigyn smiled timidly.

'This young lady here,' the Frost Wolf said, 'is Sigyn Sigurdsdottir. She was kidnapped on the first day of this journey and kept hostage in a janitor's closet. Whoever held her there; this woman took her place and kept her barely alive.'

The ensigns shifted nervously.

'Now, one of you is the true culprit, I know that. That person better confess, or I will force the confession out of her. Which is a whole lot less pleasant, I assure you.'

Still no one dared to utter a word.

The Frost Wolf sighed deeply.

'This is getting annoying…' she said.

One of the women coughed.

'Something to say, Gunnarsdottir?'

'No, ma'am, just a cough,' the young Vanr said, 'Apologies.'

'That's quite alright. I know you did not do it,' the Frost Wolf said almost warmly, 'However, I am fairly certain you have an idea….'

'I might…' the ensign said softly, 'Permission to speak openly, ma'am?'

'Of course. Speak your mind, kid.'

'I think…' Gunnarsdottir said hesitant, 'I think it's Kirsten, ma'am, Kirsten Borsdottir.'

The Frost Wolf glanced at the nervous ensign next to her. She began to tremble.

'That is you?' she asked.

'Yes, ma'am,' the ensign said softly.

'Why don't you start telling the truth, Kirsten?' the Frost Wolf asked ominously.

'I, I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am,' Kirsten said softly.

'And you just keep on lying….'

'N-no, I d-don't….'

The Frost Wolf stood right in front of the ensign and looked at her with a piercing gaze.

'And you are quite bad at it too…' she said, 'Your heartbeat is erratic, your breath superficial and you sweat like hell.'

The ensign shifted nervously.

'Kirsten, Kirsten, Kirsten….'

She grabbed the ensign's chin and jerked her up roughly. The girl cringed at the cold.

The Frost Wolf growled softly.

'Where are you from?' she snarled.

'G-grimpenvil, ma'am.'

'No, you are not. We have a strict policy of not having to ensigns from the same town on the same ship. Sigyn here is from Grimpenvil. You, on the other hand, are not even from Skadi's Kingdom,' the Frost Wolf snarled, 'Now tell me, _where_ are you from?'

'I, I already told you,' Kirsten said frightened.

'Stop _lying_ to me,' the Frost Wolf growled.

Her voice began to lose its human sound, slowly turning into beastly growling,

'Blaidd!' the Doctor said, slightly startled, and grabbed her arm.

She stumbled back, coming to herself again.

'Are you alright?' the Doctor asked.

'Yeah… I am fine,' the Frost Wolf said softly, 'W-what did you call me?'

'It's your name, my sweet Wolf,' the Doctor said with a sad smile, 'Don't you remember?'

'No… I do not…. I do not even remember what you just said….'

'You… don't?' the Doctor asked softly.

'No….'

The Frost Wolf cracked her neck a bit and then turned to some officers.

'Grab her.'

Two men shot forward and forced the young Vanr down on her knees.

'Are you going to confess or what?' the Frost Wolf asked immensely irritated, 'I know you did it. I have the original list of crewmembers and you are not on it.'

'I… I c-confess…' Kirsten gasped.

'Then tell me the truth.'

'My name _is_ Kirsten Borsdottir. I'm from Frey's Kingdom,' she said softly, 'L-look, no one knows I'm here. My f-father thinks I'm back at home, alone. I, I am doing this for him. I want him to be appreciated by his Commander, for all the hard work he does.'

'Who is his Commander?' the Frost Wolf asked.

'K-king Frey….'

'Ah, thank you. Now, was that so hard?' the Frost Wolf asked, deeply annoyed.

Kirsten shook her head, trembling all over her body.

The Frost Wolf turned around to Skadi.

'My Queen, we have the culprit. What shall we do with her?'

The Huntress began pacing around on the bridge.

'Andreyevitsch, hail the other Kings and Queens,' she ordered, 'I want an on-screen life connection.'

'Yes, ma'am,' the Commander said and went to work.

'So… Frost Wolf, how are we going to punish this little stowaway? Hunt her across the fields of Vanaheim?' Skadi continued to her Tracker, 'Or make her go through a transfusion consciously?'

'I like both options, my Queen,' the Frost Wolf said, 'We have not had a proper hunt in ages…. But then again, such a little girl would not serve a good hunt. She would be dead in no time.'

'You are right…' Skadi said, 'Transfusion it is, then.'

The officers present grinned knowingly.

* * *

** We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**(The name of the Frost Wolf is pronounced as Bl-aye-th, as in, the 'ai' is actually pronounced as 'aye' (like a pirate says it ^-^) and the 'dd' is pronounced as 'th'. It means 'wolf' in Welsh)**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	6. Execution after Departure

**Sorry for the lateness, dear readers. This is the last chapter of the first part. The next part has a new Doctor and a new companion...**

**Please enjoy this new chapter, and please fav/follow and R&R. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Four officers immediately went to the med bay to fetch the transfusion machine.

The Frost Wolf turned around and walked to the Doctor.

He held out his hand and took hers.

'What is going to happen?' he asked.

The Frost Wolf looked at him, rather sad.

'You should go, Doctor,' she said softly.

'Why? What are you going to do with her?' the Doctor asked.

'She will not suffer, physically at least,' the Frost Wolf said softly, 'Mentally, probably. Most likely.'

'Frost Wolf, _what_ are you going to do to her?'

'She is going to go through a transfusion, consciously,' the Frost Wolf sighed, 'She will not have any pain. She will simply become colder and colder until she loses consciousness and then she will still become colder until she dies.'

'You're going to replace her blood with liquid ice?' the Doctor asked.

'Yes.'

'And that's why we should leave?'

'Doctor, I know you. I know that you will not stand around and let someone suffer, just because that is the law,' the Frost Wolf said, 'but that is exactly what it is: it is law. You cannot safe her. You cannot get her out of this.'

'I know…' the Doctor sighed.

He turned around.

He held out his hand.

'Come, Rose, it's time to go.'

'Go? Where?' the blonde asked.

'Anywhere and anytime,' the Doctor said with a sad smile.

'But why are we going?' Jack asked.

'Because you do not want to see the end of this,' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'Or were you dying to see an execution?'

'A what?'

'An execution. She will die within the hour.'

'You can't do that!' Jack exclaimed.

'And you cannot do anything about it, Captain Jack,' the Frost Wolf said coolly, 'So you might as well leave.'

She glanced past them.

'Drovitsch, man the lift for them. They need to go to floor thirty-five. Got it?'

The ensign nodded and took the three people to the lift, Jack and Rose still protesting.

'Leave it, Rose,' the Doctor sighed, 'You too, Jack. There's nothing you can do. It's their law.'

'But then they need to change their laws,' Rose cried out, 'They can't just kill her like that!'

The lift doors closed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four officers returned with the machine. It was a big chair with a lot of wires and tubes hooked up to it.

Kirsten struggled against the men who held her and forced her into the chair. They strapped her on the chair.

'P-please,' she begged.

'No need to worry…' the Frost Wolf said calmly, 'You will not feel any pain.'

'W-what are you going to do to me?' Kirsten asked scared.

'We are going to freeze you up gradually,' the ancient creature said calmly, 'You will die slowly, but painlessly.'

She gestured at the officers. They wheeled the chair to the back of the middle of the bridge.

The big screens popped on and six Kings and Queens appeared.

'Skadi, what is going on?' King Njörd asked, 'Why have you called us?'

Skadi walked to the middle of the bridge.

'My fellow Kings and Queens,' she began, 'I have called you to end this war.'

'And how were you planning to do that?' King Frey asked sceptically.

'Will you let me finish?' Skadi growled.

They all remained silent.

'Thank you,' Skadi said calmly, 'This entire war is pointless. We have done this fifteen hundred seventy-eight times before and we have had the same out-come every single time: a truce.'

The Kings and Queens looked at each other, shifting slightly.

'I mean, what is the point? Thousands of innocent people die and nothing ever changes,' Skadi said, 'Just because we are immortal Kings and Queens that does not mean that we can toy with the lives of our subjects.'

'We have had this talk for the past several thousand years now,' Queen Freya said annoyed, 'And every single time someone starts a war again.'

'I know,' Skadi said.

'So why did you call us?' King Heimdall asked with his deep voice.

'To witness the execution of someone who tried to convince me to join a side in the war,' the Huntress said calmly.

'Someone tried to convince you?' Njörd asked surprised, 'Who would have the nerve to do that?'

Skadi flicked her fingers.

'This girl.'

Kirsten was wheeled forward, into the light, still struggling to get out of the chair, but her movements were getting slower and weaker.

A tube was stuck in her left arm, pumping liquid ice in her system, and there was a tube in her right arm, letting all the blood out.

'Kirsten!' a man exclaimed.

He appeared next to King Frey on the screen.

'What are you doing with my daughter?' he cried.

'She is freezing to death,' Skadi said calmly, 'That is what happens when you sneak on board of my ship with such intents.'

'Bors, keep quiet,' Frey said calmly, 'That is your daughter there?'

'Yes…' Bors said softly.

'Skadi, let that kid go,' the King said.

'No.'

'For goodness sake, she is only a child!' Freya called out.

'Yes and she was also trespassing in an act of war on my ship,' Skadi said coolly, 'You know my laws and you know me.'

Again a moment of silence, apart from Kirsten's weaker and weaker pleas for mercy.

The Frost Wolf looked at her and kept silent, her head tilted slightly. She watched as the machine squeezed the last drops of life out of the young Vanr.

'Let us call it a truce, then,' Njörd sighed.

'That is not for you to decide,' Frey snapped.

'No, we have to decide all together,' King Bragi said calmly, 'I do not like war anyway. Therefore, I am in favour. You, Idun?'

'You know I always agree with you,' Queen Idun said with her never-fading smile.

Bragi smiled. 'Heimdall? Njörd?'

Both Kings nodded.

'Freya?' Bragi asked, 'Do you really want this war?'

Freya looked at the others and sighed.

'I guess not….'

'So what about you, Frey?' Bragi finally asked.

'Fine…' he muttered, 'a truce it is….'

Skadi smiled slightly relieved. She looked back at the Frost Wolf.

'How is that child doing?' she asked.

'She lost consciousness a few minutes ago. It should not be long now,' the Frost Wolf said.

The Huntress nodded.

'Give my daughter back to me,' Bors suddenly pleaded again.

'You will get her back when it is done,' Skadi said calmly.

'When what is done?' the man asked desperately.

'The transfusion,' the Queen answered evenly, 'Your daughter is going to be filled up with liquid ice. A slow but painless death.'

Bors sank to his knees and began to cry.

'It is done,' the Frost Wolf said after a few more minutes.

Some officers untied the girl.

'Bring her to transport bay,' Skadi said, 'He will have his daughter back.'

The officers nodded and lifted the frozen body up. Some others returned the machine to the med bay, along with the bucket filled with blood.

The big screens went off. Skadi turned around and smiled grim.

When everyone had returned to his post, she cleared her throat.

'Okay, everyone, let us hunt.'

* * *

** We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	7. Part 2: The Wolf

**So then, new Doctor, new companion. Please let us know what you think of it! And as usual, please ****fav/follow and R&R. Thanks! :)**

* * *

The Wolf

The TARDIS landed with its usual wheezing and groaning sound.

The tenth Doctor opened the door and peeked around the corner.

Donna Noble's head popped out next to his.

They were on the bridge of a somehow quite familiar space ship.

All the bridge officers stared at them, blinking in surprise.

'Oh, hello…' the Doctor said and smiled, 'Nothing to worry about. We're just sort of passing through….'

'Doctor?' a very familiar voice with a strong northern accent asked.

'Frost Wolf!' the Doctor said happily and stepped outside.

He wrinkled his nose immediately and shivered a bit.

'Ooh, I forgot how cold it can be here,' he said, 'Donna, you might want to put something warm on. It's somewhere near the absolute zero here.'

'Not really, Doctor,' the Frost Wolf said with a smile, 'Some hundred degrees above that, actually.'

Donna disappeared into the TARDIS again, to return moments later with a thick warm coat and gloves on.

'So, now where are we?' she asked.

'We are somewhere in the Yggdrasillian system, one of the most unique systems in the entire universe in the year 22.256920,' the Doctor said with a smile.

'What's so unique about it?' Donna asked.

'The eight planets of this system revolve around a dead wormhole,' the Doctor said with a huge smile.

'How is that even possible?' Donna asked astounded.

'Well, they used to revolve around three suns, but those suns were also revolving around each other and they were moving closer. One day, they moved too close and collided with each other, creating a massive wormhole. Only because of some sort of miracle, this wormhole died and became a substitute for the three suns….'

'A … miracle?'

The Doctor nodded.

'Yeah, right….'

'Ahum….'

They looked around. There stood the Frost Wolf.

'Doctor, what are you doing here?' the ancient creature asked surprised.

'No idea yet,' the Doctor smiled.

'Got a new face?'

'Yep.'

'Looks good…' the Frost Wolf smiled, 'Have you tested it yet?'

'Once or twice…' the Doctor said with a naughty smile, 'Want to test it too?'

'Thought you would never ask.'

The Frost Wolf smiled and stepped forward.

The Doctor put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They kissed each other tenderly.

'Mmmm, very nice,' the Frost Wolf smiled, 'I like it….'

'Yeah, so do I,' the Doctor smiled too.

Donna looked at the two of them, rather surprised.

'Oh, right,' the Doctor said slightly awkward, 'You don't know each other yet. Uhm, Donna, this is the Frost Wolf. Frost Wolf, this is Donna Noble.'

'What happened to Rose and Jack?' the Frost Wolf asked.

'Something…' the Doctor said unhappily.

'Oh…. I am sorry.'

'So you don't have a proper name?' Donna asked.

'Not that I know,' the Frost Wolf said.

'Not that you know? What do you mean?' Donna asked surprised.

'I mean, I probably do have a name, but I do not remember. It has been a long time since someone called me by it,' the ancient creature explained calmly.

'But the Doctor remembers it, right?'

'Yes, but it's no use,' the Doctor said, 'I've told her her name before and the moment she heard it, she forgot it again. When was that, some three thousand years ago?'

The ancient creature nodded.

'Really? That's weird.' Donna said.

The Frost Wolf shrugged.

'It is alrigraawr,' she suddenly did.

Her jaw seemed to grow a few inches and her teeth sharpened and grew an inch as well. It all took less than three seconds.

She coughed and returned to normal.

'Sorry 'bout that,' she grunted, 'I do not know what came over me.'

'Frost Wolf, what was the last time you shifted?' the Doctor asked concerned.

'I do not know; quite a while back,' the ancient creature muttered, 'I gave away control over my shifting a long time ago.'

'You … gave away control?'

'Yes. I made amok a couple of thousand years back, killed three hundred forty-six innocent people. No one could stop me. When I finally calmed down, when I realized what I had done, I decided never to do such things again and gave away control,' the Frost Wolf said grimly.

She suddenly doubled over, growling and snarling deeply again, almost choking. She coughed a few times and straightened her back again.

'Ow…' she muttered, rubbing her jaws.

She sighed. 'See this headband?' she said while she tapped it, 'That is what binds me to this form. Only Queen Skadi can take it off, no one else.'

'Then where is the Queen?' Donna asked.

'I don't know if–'

'Also, what do you guys mean with 'shift'?' Donna asked.

'Oh right, Donna, I'm the original werewolf from Norse mythology,' the Frost Wolf said and grinned, revealing two rims of sharp white teeth.

'The original what now?' Donna asked surprised.

'You heard me.'

'I don't understand.'

'Myths come from somewhere, Donna Noble. They do not just pop into existence, you know. You humans once worshipped us. Two millennia back, your so-called Vikings knew that this all is real,' the Frost Wolf explained, 'They thought us gods. They thought that that wormhole out there is a gigantic tree, a tree of life. They thought that the seven Kings and Queens of Vanaheim and the seven Kings and Queens of Ásgarð were gods and goddesses.'

'You mean all that stuff's real?' Donna asked.

'Not entirely. The only thing you people got wrong is that you thought that these eight planets revolve around earth in some giant universe,' the Frost Wolf said with a sore smile, 'You are so incredibly selfish, to think that everything revolves around your kind….'

'Selfish?' Donna asked, 'I don't know if you know who you're talking to–'

'Donna Noble, an ordinary, average little human and apparently someone very important to the Doctor,' the Frost Wolf growled.

She snapped double again, growling in agony. She sank to the floor. She grabbed her head, almost seeming to try to crush her own skull, groaning loudly.

'What the hell is going on?' Donna asked demanding.

The Doctor kneeled down next to the ancient creature.

'She has been in this form for too long,' he said softly, 'The thing with werewolves is, that sooner or later they have to shift. They can't fight it off forever; they need to throw it out from time to time.'

'And she decided not to,' Donna said softly and kneeled down as well, 'All because she didn't want to hurt anyone innocent…. Poor thing….'

They both looked up. The entire bridge crew stared at them in surprise.

'Don't just stand there!' the Doctor called, 'Go get Skadi!'

The Frost Wolf had fallen on her side, holding her head tight, panting. Her face and skin rippled, for a second changing into wolf skin and fur.

She growled, made choking sounds, trying to hold the wolf inside her back. She could not let it out, not even if she wanted to.

* * *

** We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	8. All the Pain in the World

**There's a lot of pain in this chapter, both in the character and in writing it... As usual, please ****fav/follow and R&R. Thanks! :)**

* * *

None of the officers had moved.

Donna looked up. 'What are you idiots waiting for? A kind request?' she called out.

'We know where Queen Skadi is,' one of them said, 'But we cannot disturb her. She is at the war council with the other Kings and Queens.'

'What war council?' Donna asked.

'The council for the five hundred and something Interplanetary War,' the Vanr said.

'Oh, not again,' the Doctor said, wrinkling his nose.

'Yeah, Vanaheim and Ásgarð are at war with each other again,' the Frost Wolf groaned, 'And guess what, Ásgarð started it.'

'There's a surprise…' the Doctor muttered.

The Frost Wolf groaned louder. She was in serious pain.

'Help… me…' she managed to utter.

'It's alright, my love, it's alright,' the Doctor said softly, taking the ancient creature in his arms and cradling her gently.

'Is someone going to do something, or do I have to do it?' Donna asked in her usual bossy manner.

The Vanir looked at her, shifting nervously.

The Frost Wolf roared loudly and at the same time, she screamed in agony.

The Doctor held her close and tried to calm her.

'Shhh…' he whispered, 'It's going to be okay.'

The Frost Wolf groaned in reply. Her teeth grew and shrank almost continuously.

A young sergeant suddenly jumped up and ran to the lift. The door closed behind him.

'Drovitsch!' one of the other officers called after him.

The young Vanr did not listen.

He went straight to the council room and knocked on the door.

The Kings and Queens looked up in surprise.

'Who dares to interrupt us?' Heimdall asked, his baritone voice resounding.

'Forgive me, my Lords, my Ladies,' Drovitsch said panting, 'but I need to speak with my Queen Skadi….'

Skadi turned around.

'Drovitsch, what is the matter?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'My Queen, it is the Frost Wolf,' the young Vanr said, 'She is in agonizing pain. It is that headband of hers. She appeared to be constantly transforming back and forth. Also, the Doctor is here, I think.'

Skadi stood up.

'What did you say?' she exclaimed, 'My fellow Kings and Queens, you must excuse me.'

'What? Why?' Freya asked surprised.

'My Tracker needs me,' Skadi said, 'Her life may depend on it.'

The other Kings and Queens looked at each other, a bit uneasy about the matter. Skadi however, did not pay any attention to it. She dashed out of the room, Drovitsch on her tail.

'Where is she?' she asked, walking down the hallway.

'On the bridge, as you ordered, ma'am,' Drovitsch said.

They stepped into the lift and it whizzed up to the top floor of the Isa.

The doors opened again.

Skadi entered the bridge. She looked around.

The first thing she saw was an all too familiar blue police box.

The second thing she saw was a red-haired woman yelling at her bridge crew.

The third thing she saw was the Frost Wolf, in agonizing pain, and a strange man in a brown suit holding her tight.

She assumed that that was the Doctor.

'Doctor?' she asked.

The man looked up. 'Yeah?'

'New face?'

'Yeah.'

'Ah. How is she doing?' Skadi asked concerned while she kneeled down beside them.

The Frost Wolf howled in agony, her hands deforming into claws and back.

'As you can see,' the Doctor sighed, 'Why did you ever agree to this?'

'Because she asked me to. She did not want to hurt anyone anymore,' Skadi said sternly.

'So now what?'

'Let go of her.'

'I beg your pardon?' the Doctor asked astounded, 'Let go? Are you nuts?'

'Just do as I say, Doctor,' Skadi sighed, 'You will see.'

The Doctor gently laid the Frost Wolf on the ground. The creature struggled and arched her back, growling and snarling.

'What are we waiting for?' he asked.

'I cannot take that thing off unless she is out cold,' the Huntress explained calmly.

'Then we hit her on the head or something,' Donna said.

'Who are you?' Skadi asked, looking up at the ginger woman.

'Donna Noble,' Donna said.

'I am Queen Skadi of Vanaheim, I am the Huntress, and the Captain of the Isa,' Skadi said, 'but no, that will not work.'

'Why not?'

'Not even hitting her on the head with an anvil will work,' Skadi sighed, 'There is no point in inflicting pain on her, because there is no worse pain than what she is going through right now. She told me once it feels like being stabbed on the inside, over and over again. Like she is being ripped apart from the inside out. There is no pain worse than that.'

'So what? We have to wait until she knocks herself out?' Donna asked.

'Basically.'

The Frost Wolf snapped double, roaring and growling deeply. She looked at the Doctor, panting, half choking. Blood leaked out of her mouth. Except it wasn't blood. It was liquid ice, glowing strangely blue.

'Don't be afraid, my sweet,' the Doctor said, a pained look in his eyes.

'I am not afraid,' the Frost Wolf uttered painstakingly, 'It just hurts… so bad….'

'It's alright,' the Doctor said, 'It's all going to be over soon.'

The ancient creature howled. She gripped her head.

It felt as if it was going to explode, so bad it hurt.

She roared, louder than ever before.

Then she fell back, her eyes shut, barely breathing. She did not move.

'Is… is it over?' Donna asked softly.

'Not yet,' Skadi said softly while she bent over the barely conscious creature.

Suddenly the Frost Wolf arched her back, her fists clenched. She roared.

Her nails pierced her own skin, making the liquid ice flow out rapidly. Rolling from side to side, she screamed growling and howling.

She had so incredibly unbearably, excruciatingly much pain.

Skadi quickly sat back. The creature could have seriously injured her.

'She's got to calm down,' the Doctor said distressed, 'Is there nothing I can do?'

'No, Doctor,' Skadi said softly, 'You cannot do anything. You can only sit back and watch.'

In the meantime, the creature had curled up on her side, still howling with pain.

The Doctor looked at her, so infinitely sad. He wanted to help her, to take away all the pain, but he could not. He could not do a thing.

The Frost Wolf stopped growling.

For a moment, the shifting stopped.

She sat up.

'Frost Wolf?' the Doctor asked.

'…Doctor…?' the Frost Wolf said, barely able to produce a sound.

'How are you, gorgeous?'

The Frost Wolf did not reply. Her breath was shallow and erratically.

Her eyes fluttered shut. She fell against the Doctor.

'There, there, I've got you,' he said softly, 'Hush now….'

The creature went numb in his arms.

She did not respond anymore.

'Put her down, Doctor,' Skadi said quietly.

The Doctor reluctantly obeyed.

The Huntress reached for the headband and took it off.

'She will have to go through this pain one more time, when she shifts completely,' Skadi said, 'It is going to hurt like hell, but after that it will be all over. Shape shifting is an extremely painful process, sadly enough….'

The Frost Wolf still did not move. Her breath was shallow and uneven. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped for air.

'Doctor?' she whispered when she saw her Time Lord.

'Yes?'

'Run.'

The Doctor nodded and stood up. He backed off, with Skadi and Donna.

'Doctor, what's going to happen?' Donna asked.

'You'll see,' the Doctor said sternly.

* * *

** We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


	9. Transformation Story

**Sorry for the long wait. We were all out of inspiration, so... here's a brand new, freshly written chapter with love.**

**As usual, please ****fav/follow and R&R. Thanks! :)**

* * *

A few agonizingly long seconds, nothing happened.

Then the Frost Wolf snapped double again.

She growled loudly and gripped her head.

She bent over and snarled.

Her jaw prolonged and her teeth grew several inches.

Her skull stretched and bent until it had met a completely new shape, namely that of a wolf.

White fur grew over her entire body, merging with her clothes, even covering them.

A tail grew at the same time.

She closed her eyes and saw stars dancing in front of them.

Opening her mouth widely, she roared in pain.

The strange blue-glowing ice leaked out of her mouth.

She screamed in agony.

The Doctor could see her chest swell and grow, her muscles puffing up like steel cables.

He could see her arms and legs growing longer, more muscular.

He could see how her entire bone structure changed into that of a wolf.

Suddenly this ever so painful transformation speeded up.

Then she stood up, on all fours.

The creature grew to her full size and howled louder than ever before.

The Frost Wolf was now truly a frost wolf, gigantic, snow white and incredibly dangerous.

She howled again.

The Doctor slowly walked over to her and reached out with his hand.

The creature looked at him with icy blue eyes and curled up lips, showing two pairs of long sharp, blinking white canines and two rows of equally white and sharp teeth.

'Hello gorgeous,' the Doctor said softly, 'Do you recognize me?'

The Frost Wolf blinked a few times and crinkled her nose.

She sniffed at the Doctor's hand and cringed her nose again.

Then he could hear her voice clearly in his head.

'_Hello Doctor_.'

The Doctor smiled and dared another step closer.

'You are one beautiful beastie,' he smiled, gently laying his hand on the creature's head.

'I don't believe I have ever seen you in this form before….'

'_You have. Two or three regenerations back_.'

'I may have suffered from amnesia some while back…' the Doctor said, 'but now that you mention it, I do remember.'

He ruffled her through her hair and behind her ears, causing her to hum contently.

'_I remember you doing that_,' she said, '_I enjoyed it back then as well_.'

'Yet you still don't remember anything from before you 'died'….'

'_Should I remember? Last time we spoke, you said it would hurt me and that that would hurt _you_. I could never hurt you, my dearest friend_.'

'Oh, yes, that's true,' the Doctor said, 'Let me try to explain it a bit, though.'

'Explain what?' Donna asked.

The Doctor and the Frost Wolf looked at her.

'It's quite a long story, Donna,' the Doctor said, 'but to make a long story short, the Frost Wolf doesn't remember anything from before she died. I was about to explain her why.'

'She died?' Donna asked in disbelief, 'How can someone die and walk about like nothing happened? That is physically impossible!'

'_As you might have guessed, Miss Noble_,' the Frost Wolf said, '_I am no ordinary creature, even in this part of the galaxy_.'

'Yeah, I got that,' Donna said, 'You're the first werewolf or something.'

'_Indeed. Allow me to explain as well as I can. Should you not be satisfied, than you can ask the Doctor for the rest of the story. Do not do that in my presence though. It would give me terrible headaches…._'

'I understand.'

'_Good. Now, my story begins long before I can remember, so should you desire to know that, then you would have to ask the Doctor about it. The first thing I remember is waking up on a barren plateau made of ice-cold rock. My Queen Skadi and King Loki of Ásgarð were standing over me, looking rather concerned_,' the Frost Wolf began.  
'_They asked me whether I was alright and I answered affirmatively. Then they asked me what I could remember and I told them I could only remember my name, translated. I was called 'Frost Wolf'. I could not remember anything of my own language or even my home planet or people. All I knew was that I was the last of them and that something bad had happened. I asked them if they knew and they denied_.'

'That's bullocks,' Donna said, 'They must know what happened to you.'

'_I know they know_,' the Frost Wolf said evenly, '_but as I told you, I cannot remember anything from before that without suffering more than anyone could possibly bear._'

'Ah….'

'_When I began checking myself on wounds or bruising, I found that I have no breath or heartbeat. Yet I did have all those systems. I found that my blood was not blood, but liquid ice. Thus, I came to the conclusion that I had to be dead. Or rather, undead._'

'I think I understand,' Donna said slightly hesitant.

'_Excellent. Pray let me continue_.'

'If you update your vocabulary,' Donna said with a smile, 'The way you talk is kind of obsolete….'

'_Obsolete? Ah, I see…. I will try_,' the Frost Wolf said with a chuckle.

The Doctor grinned too. 'Yes, you indeed talk like they did on earth a few centuries back….'

'_Do I? Well, I would have absolutely no way of knowing that, now would I_?'

'No. No, you do not.'

'_May I continue my story_?'

'Go ahead,' the Doctor smiled.

'_Thank you. Now where was I…? Ah, yes, I remember. When I stood up and looked at the sky, I saw something I had never seen before. I saw a massive wormhole. However, something was off about it. It was dead. It was not sucking planets into itself. Instead, it radiated warmth like a sun at some parts and icy cold at other parts. The part at the planet where I found myself was freezing. I then learned that I was on Jötunheim, the planet of the Frost Giants, and that both Skadi and Loki were in fact Jotunns._'

'They are what-nows?'

'Jotunns,' the Doctor said, 'the more common term for Frost Giants. The Queen doesn't really look like it anymore, now does she?'

'No, my looks changed rather dramatically when I chose to marry Njörd,' Queen Skadi said.

'_For the better though_,' the Frost Wolf chuckled, '_Jotunns are perfectly hideous_.'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk…' the Huntress said, shaking her head.

'_To continue, Skadi and Loki asked me to come with them to either Ásgarð or Vanaheim, whichever I would prefer. I do not remember why, but I chose to come with Skadi to Vanaheim, where I have been living ever since_.'

'Which would about how long?' Donna asked.

'_Several tens of millions of years_,' the Frost Wolf said, '_22.256.920 years, in fact_.'

'Is it over twenty-two million years since that day already?' Skadi asked softly, 'My, time flies….'

'You guys started your year counting on the day you found her?' Donna asked surprised.

'No, young human,' Skadi said, 'We started to count years on the day this system became as it is now. On the day, the three Yggdrasillian suns collided and created a dead wormhole.'

'Oh….'

'_I do not believe there is anything more to my story to tell_,' the Frost Wolf said, '_Life here is not exactly the most interesting thing in the universe. We hunt either in space or on Vanaheim, we fight wars. Nothing special_.'

'Nothing special…' the Doctor chuckled.

* * *

** We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav/follow and R&R!**

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


End file.
